


Heroine Of Khazakstan

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (the misgendering happens incredibly rarely), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Dysphoria, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Trans Boy Yuri Plisetsky, Trans Girl Otabek, Trans Girl Otabek Altin, Trans Otabek Altin, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, offscreen sex, trans boy yurio, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: Otabek was mesmerised by Yulia Nikolayevna Plisetskaya since the first time she saw her, doing stretches in their co-ed ballet classes. She remembers the moment so well, how she'd extended her leg and arched her back, and all Otabek could think of was how unbelievably beautiful and graceful she looked; embarrassed at her own inability to even touch her toes.Years later, she was re-introduced to Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky, as he blew through his senior debut, his first major competition in men's skating, and she was awestruck all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look its my first m/f fanfic. I've had an ao3 account since late 2014, I've been writing fic since early 2015, and this could very well be my first time genuinely selecting the m/f category

Otabek wondered if she would ever be able to do what Yuri had done; uprooting his career to be himself. She wanted to tell him just how much she looked up at him for having the courage to come out and skate as a young man, and how much she was simultaneously attracted to and jealous of so many things about him. They got along very well, and quickly became close friends; hanging out at coffee places and talking about music and getting to know each other. On Yuri's seventeenth birthday, he asked Otabek if she'd ever wanted a boyfriend, and if she'd want to date him.

She was thrilled, and had enthusiastically agreed. Their relationship was light-hearted and easy, once they had fumbled through the awkward first few dates and first few kisses. When they weren't skating, they would spend the days wasting petrol on the streets of Russia on Otabek's motorbike laughing at the wind in their hair, going on coffee dates, or just spending time in each others' company, and many nights were spent at each other's houses, watching movies, throwing popcorn at each other, and laughing at cat videos on the internet. Sometimes, they would climb into bed and kiss until their jaws hurt, the videos or movies forgotten in the background. They never went any further, though. Sometimes Yuri would run his hands over Otabek's flat chest under her shirt, tracing patterns over her nipples with his fingers and she would let him, sometimes they would leave love bites on each other's necks or clavicles, and once when Yuri didn't have his binder on Otabek slid her hand up under his shirt and ended up unintentionally cupping her hand around the soft flesh on his chest (which earned her a slap.) 

But they never went further. When Yuri turned twenty, he moved in to Otabek's apartment, where they shared a bed every night, but they were both more than content to never take things further than they had gone, falling into a romantic sort of domesticity. 

__

"Happy Birthday, Yura!" 

Yuri blinked groggily when he felt a kiss on his cheek and he opened his eyes, taking in Otabek wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, some impressive bedhead, and a smile, holding a chocolate cake with a "21" candle on top. He grinned, sitting up, and took the cake to place it on the bedside table before reaching towards his partner of four years, pulling Otabek into a kiss. Otabek ran a hand through Yuri's recently cut hair, nibbling on Yuri's bottom lip, when he pulled away. 

"Beka, shit, the candle," said Yuri, breaking away from the kiss with a laugh. The wax was dripping onto the cake, and the candle had already burned down halfway. 

Otabek laughed. "Make a wish and then blow it out." 

Yuri leaned over, blew the candle out, and silently watched the smoke wind up and away from the wick for a few seconds. "I wished that we could get married some day, and turn into happy gross old men like Katsudon and Baldy, and maybe get kids and embarrass them with our gross heart eyes," he said humorously as he turned, smiling at Otabek. 

"You're not supposed to say what you wished for, that means it won't come true!" exclaimed Otabek, slapping Yuri's shoulder playfully. Yuri slapped her back, and they ended up wrestling for a few seconds before Otabek was stretched over Yuri, pinning his hands above his head. Yuri opened his mouth to make a sharp retort, but the words were lost when she leaned down and kissed him again. He tilted his head to get a better angle, and Otabek let go of his hands to hold the back of his head, loving the feeling of his relatively new haircut, the shorter strands easier to run her fingers through than it had been when his hair was long. Yuri twirled his fingers through Otabek's growing hair, gripping it and using the hold to take control of the kiss. Otabek moaned softly when Yuri lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. The kiss grew heated fast, and Yuri soon wrapped a leg around Otabek's waist, pulling their crotches together. She pulled back to look at him in surprise; he had always been the one insisting they stay above the belt to avoid his dysphoria, and Otabek had never complained nor mentioned that she was more than comfortable staying above the belt for the same reasons, but he offered no explanation for his sudden change in attitude, leaning back in for another kiss and tightening his leg. 

Otabek could feel arousal flaring and growing fast, and Yuri made a soft noise when he felt the evidence of it against himself through the two thin layers of fabric between them, pushing his hips up to seek friction against the growing hardness lying heavy against him. Otabek felt a jolt of sensations run along her when he pressed against her, but then she started growing aware the slight tug of her skin, the heaviness between her legs, and she felt panic replacing the arousal. Yuri noticed her loss of interest and unwrapped his leg, sitting up and pushing her into a kneeling position on the bed in front of him. 

"Beka, what's wrong?" he asked, concern on his face.

"It's just, Yura, are you sure you wanna do this?" she replied, evading an explanation.

"мишка мой, we've been dating for four years, and you've never once complained about how I always stop us from going any further than just kissing. You've been so good to me. I want to do this, I've just been putting it off because I'm afraid I might change my mind at a bad time, but I think I'm ready now. Beka, I love you, and I want to make you feel good," said Yuri, putting a hand on Otabek's cheek and looking into her eyes. 

Otabek smiled down at her boyfriend. "Yura, I love you too. All you have to do to make me feel good is keep on being you, the ice tiger of Russia, the multi-gold medalist with the eyes of a soldier, the man who loves pirozhki and pork bowls and big cats, and who has far too much attitude for his own good," she said, not once looking away from his bright green eyes. Yuri smiled up at Otabek, leaning up to kiss her again, chastely this time. She smiled against his lips, wondering how she had managed to be so lucky as to have someone as amazing as he was for a boyfriend. 

\---

Yuri's twenty first birthday presents consisted of multiple cards containing money from an assortment of the other skaters, a copy of "Born To Make History - The Autobiographies of Yuuri And Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov" signed by both Victor and Yuuri, which came with an envelope containing a wad of money, and two cards; one covered half in Victor's unreadable Russian cursive and half with good wishes from Yuuri in neat English _,_ the other card cut into the shape of a poodle's head which flung glitter at him when he opened it. There was even a card from JJ, although it was store-bought and had JJ's face printed all over it. Otabek had made him breakfast in bed, he'd visited his Grandpa who'd specially made him pirozhkis, and he'd spent the day having a good time. 

By the time afternoon rolled around, he and Otabek were happily exhausted, going home to rest and get ready for the party Otabek had organised especially for Yuri's birthday. Once they got home, Yuri rushed to the bathroom, grabbing his best birthday present yet from the medicine cabinet. He'd had it for just over a week now, waiting for his birthday to use it. 

Otabek was sitting in the lounge, and she gave Yuri an encouraging smile when he came out of the bathroom with the package in his hand. He was so excited, he was struggling to keep his hands steady and Otabek ended up helping him prepare the syringe of Testosterone before helping him administer it. Later that night, when they had gotten ready for the party (which really just involved picking out clothes and styling their hair) he took a selfie and posted it to Instagram, "Day 1 of T!" in the caption. Otabek felt her heart swell at how happy he looked. The party was amazing, they drank too much but had an amazing time, and it was all over far too soon as they lay facing each other in bed, drinking in one another’s' faces, playing with each other's hair. 

Yuri fell asleep with a smile on his face, and Otabek fell asleep with her heart feeling as if it could burst from the love she felt for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, PLEASE leave kudos or comments if you liked this??? I'm seeing the hit count go up and nothing else and honestly the frequency with which i'm gonna update this fic depends entirely on the reaction it gets


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags will be updated with each new chapter, but the rating and archive warnings will not change. 
> 
> This chapter contains a link to an explicit nsfw scene. It has no importance to the plot; you won't miss much if you don't read it.

A month passed, and Yuri and Otabek decided they would spend Yuri's first month anniversary on T celebrating. They decided on a club where Otabek frequently DJ'ed, and they met a few of her friends there. The night was young, and before long Otabek and Yuri were downing shots, "To Yura!" 

Otabek left Yuri alone at the bar to go relieve herself, and as she came out of the bathroom, wiping her hands dry on her jeans, she saw him from across the room talking to another girl. Unsure of the stranger's intentions, she strode across the room and draped her arm around Yuri, kissing him on the cheek and asking him, "Who's this?" 

Yuri smiled at Otabek before saying "Oh, she's a fan of my skating" before turning to the fan and saying "You've probably heard of Otabek, he's my boyfriend." 

Otabek smiled at her, and recognition slowly spread across the other girl’s face. 

"Oh my god, you're the guy who kidnapped Yura like five years ago, I read an article about you!" she exclaimed, and Otabek laughed. The media at the time had constructed some hilarious theories about what her intentions toward Yuri were, and it was something of a joke between them to meet fans and see what they thought, although after over five years, most people had forgotten about the "Hero of Kazakhstan Kidnaps Fairy of Russia!!!" saga.

"He didn't kidnap me, he rescued me! I was being stalked by my crazy fans when he swooped in like a knight on a shining bike to rescue me," explained Yuri, earning pleasant laughter from the fan. 

They made conversation for a few more moments, before the girl left with some of her friends and Otabek and Yuri decided to get more drinks. And then, even more drinks. By the time the night was over, they decided to leave Otabek's bike parked outside the club and walk home instead; she was far too drunk to possibly drive, and Yuri wasn't much better off. 

By the time they had staggered all the way home, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, they were both freezing from the night air and the alcohol in their blood. Otabek fumbled around in her pocket with numb fingers, eventually managing to find the correct key and letting them in, and Yuri vanished into the bedroom while she turned the heating up. When she got to the bedroom, she had to smile at the sight of her boyfriend bundled in blankets, completely covered but for his face visible through a small gap in the pile of blankets.

Otabek pulled off her shoes, jacket, and jeans, wrestling for the blankets before climbing under them and tangling herself around Yuri. They lay comfortably for a few minutes, the cold slowly leaving their fingers and toes, when Yuri shifted and caught Otabek's lips in an open mouthed kiss. Still pleasantly drunk, Otabek melted into it, losing herself in the soft press of Yuri's lips, the occasional bite at her bottom lip, and their tongues brushing together. Suddenly, Yuri pulled away, gasping. 

"Shit, Beka, I'm still really drunk," he said against her mouth, and she opened her eyes to squint at his face still centimeters from her own. He was flushed, his eyes slightly unfocused as he looked into her eyes.

"Mmhm, we can sleep, if y'want" she mumbled, sliding a hand up and down his back.

"No, that’s the thing, I don't wanna sleep," he said, pushing against Otabek's shoulder so she rolled onto her back, and leaning over her. "I wanna..." he said, his eyes dropping to her lips. Instead of finishing his sentence, he kissed her again, sliding a leg over her so he was lying on top of her.

\---

[Link To Sex Scene (explicit)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426194)

\---

The next morning, Yuri was woken up by an obnoxious knife of sunlight that had found a way around the curtain and was proceeding to stab his retinas even through his eyelids. He grumbled, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head, when he noticed that he wasn’t wearing pants. He lifted up the blanket, just to be sure, and his eyes fell to Otabek. Or rather, Otabek’s exposed ass cheeks. Yuri’s partner wasn’t wearing pants either.

Otabek was woken up by an unpleasant gust of fresh air against her bare ass, followed promptly by a string of Russian swearwords. She stirred, twisting to squint at Yuri over her shoulder. She had planned on scolding him for waking her, and going back to sleep, but she paused when she saw his face. He looked like he was on the verge of panicking.

“Otabek, what did we do last night?” he demanded to know, and Otabek realised the (justified) source of his panic.

“Don’t worry, Котенок, nothing to worry about,” she assured. When Yuri tentatively lay back down, pressed against her back, and wrapped one arm around the slight dip of her waist, she continued. “We were kissing, and you told me you were really drunk, and then you...” She blushed, the memory of how forward he had been sending a spark through her.

“I what?” queried Yuri, almost afraid to hear what he’d convinced Otabek to let him do.

Otabek turned to look over her shoulder and smirked at him. “You sat on my face, it was really hot, and then you tried to suck me for like twenty minutes”

Yuri slapped a hand over his face, a beet red blush bleeding from his cheeks to his neck.

“Oh my god, I _tried_ to suck you? For twenty minutes? Was I _that_ bad?” he mumbled from behind his hand, and Otabek laughed.

“No, Yura, you were just struggling to believe I _really_ had enough alcohol in my system to stop me getting it up. I was about as functional as a dead worm. You seemed like you were enjoying yourself though,” she teased.

Yuri lay with his hand over his face for a few moments, before he burst out laughing. Otabek chuckled along; asking him what was so funny.

“I can’t believe we had our first time last night after four years and a month together, and we were so drunk you couldn’t get it up and I don’t remember anything,” he said in between laughter.

Otabek laughed, before saying “I guess we’ll just have to make sure our second time doesn’t happen the same way.”

Yuri looked at her, a spark in his eye. “Are you trying to flirt with me, Beka?”

Otabek realised what she had said, and smirked at him. “I don’t know, was I?”

Yuri gave a wolfish grin, before rolling over properly and cupping his hand around Otabek’s jaw and leaning in to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and he ran his tongue lightly over Otabek’s bottom lip. She parted her lips, and then shoved him off playfully. “Maybe when we don’t have hangovers and morning breath that could kill a bear, hey,” she suggested, and Yuri smiled at her, saying “tch” and rolling onto his back next to her.

Eventually they dragged themselves out of bed in search of water, painkillers, and breakfast, when Otabek remembered that her bike was still parked outside the club. They caught a taxi to the club, driving her bike home, and spent the day lazing around, watching movies in their pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Please be gratituous with your comments and kudos; they give me life!


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im garbage and i have given up on writing this fic properly so heres the climax of the story. if i ever get around to writing the rest i'll probably make this into a series rather

On their fifth anniversary, the day after Yuri’s birthday, Otabek had decided, she was going to come out to Yuri. She had booked the best seats at their favourite restaurant, and nervously told Yuri that she had something very important to tell him. He grinned, kissing her softly before replying “So do I.”

She wasn’t sure what he could mean, but didn’t let it trouble her, instead busying herself with scouring the internet for advice and playing out billions of scenarios in her mind, trying to decide on the best way to tell Yuri. The date came, and she noticed Yuri was nervous. They decided to get separate lifts to the restaurant, meeting at the arranged table. Otabek nervously ran a hand over her hair, checking that no strands had escaped from her short ponytail, before walking through the door. There were a few waitrons at the entrance, and she explained that she was meeting her boyfriend and gave them her last name, which she had booked the tables under, before being led to a small table in the corner. Yuri was there already, reading through the menu, when she arrived.

He kissed her before producing a small bunch of flowers. “Happy anniversary, Beka,” he said, grinning at her delighted reaction. They rarely bought each other flowers, and these ones were beautiful. She had already given him his gift, homemade pirozhkis. They ordered food and drinks and ate in comfortable silence, and talked about their days. The conversation faded, and Otabek took a few breaths before looking at Yuri.

“Yura, I have something important to say,” she said, and he smiled at her.

“I have something very important too,” he replied, a sparkle in his eyes. Otabek didn’t want her coming out to take over the conversation should he forget what he had to say, so she told him to go first. She looked into her champagne, thinking about nothing in particular, before she realised that Yuri was shifting in his seat. She felt things were happening in slow motion as she turned to see Yuri kneeling in front of her, holding out a box with a ring in it.

“Beka, I’ve known you for six years and been in love with you for five.” He chuckled, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Ah crap, I had a whole speech planned but I just forgot it,” he continued. “Beka, do you want to marry me?”

Otabek felt like her heart was going to beat a hole in her chest, every part of her screaming “Yes, of course, let’s do it right now!” but she couldn’t figure out how to form the words. She was sitting there, her eyes wet, both hands clasped over her mouth as she stared at Yuri. She realised she had been quiet for too long when she saw doubt flicker across Yuri’s face, which motivated her to reply. She wasn’t entirely sure what she planned to say, but she took herself by surprise at the words she blurted out.

“I’m a girl.”

Yuri started to stand up, closing the box. He was visibly confused. Otabek felt a rushing noise in her ears, scrabbling for words to use to explain herself.

She stood up, taking his hands and looking at him. “I’m like you, Yuri, I’m also trans. I was planning on telling you tonight, and I do, I would love to marry you, but you have to know that I’m a girl.”

Yuri was silent, his face expressionless, and Otabek felt her throat grow tight. She was about to ask him to say something, when he smiled.

“So you do want to marry me?” He said, and Otabek felt her throat loosen a bit.

“Of course, I love you so much Yura, I just don’t want you to think you’re marrying someone I’m not. Fuck, you’re the first person I’ve told. I don’t even know exactly how I want to be, but if you’ll love me as... as your wife, I’ll marry you any day,” she said, her voice cracking. An unauthorised tear popped out of her eye and ran down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Yuri took her hand from her face, and slipped the ring onto her finger, before pressing his lips against it. A few people in the restaurant started clapping, and Otabek and Yuri both turned to smile at the enthusiastic strangers.

“Wow,” said Yuri, sitting back down. Otabek returned to her own seat, and Yuri looked her in the eyes. “That’s quite big though. Do you want to start transitioning? We can buy you new clothes if you want, or makeup... Hey, I can show you how to do winged eyeliner!”

Otabek smiled, looking down at the simple gold band on her finger, before looking back at Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome, especially regarding how I wrote Otabek, seeing as I have little experience with dysphoria and no experience with being a trans girl. 
> 
> What is writing? I don't know how to write. The last 949783963 things i wrote were pwp, or fluffy scenarios with little plot, so i've forgotten how to write like a normal person rip

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heroine of Kazakhstan: Cut Scene from Chapter 2 (Explicit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426194) by [yuionass (knottedprince)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass)




End file.
